Hans Smukke Finn
by BreatheInEMinor
Summary: When he returned to conscious Sweden was gone and his arm was definitely broken.


Title: Hans Smukke Finn

Rating: T+

Reason for Rating: Abuse, mild language, boyxboy.

Length: 2260 words

Prompt: High rate of spousal abuse in Sweden.

What to expect: angst, fluff, romance

Pairings: One-sided SwedenxFinland, DenmarkxFinland

A/n: I learned not to long ago that the reports of spousal abuse is quite high in Sweden, and this idea wiggled at my brain for awhile.

Let me note, that abusing a loved one is **wrong!** It is not accepted, and should never be tolerated. If someone you know is abusive, or getting abused, _**help them.**_

It is quite often that those getting abused see it as _their fault_. It is not, and sometimes it isn't even the abuser's fault! Sometimes they do what they do because of a disease or a mental problem. Some don't even realize what they're doing is bad. I'm not saying they have the right to do as such, but it may not entirely be their fault.

Also, this is not just directed at Sweden, abuse like this happens world-wide. Think about that next time you see some abuse and try to stop it. Ignorance for you is not bliss for others!

So _please_, don't be offended by this piece of **fiction**.

Fan name for Denmark ahead.

---

Denmark hated visiting Sweden and Finland's house. Not that he didn't enjoy visiting the Finn--in fact that was the only reason he actually agreed to go--but the tension between himself and Berwald was heavy enough to crush him. It usually began fine, the _usual_.

Tino acting nervous, _as always_.

Berwald being broody, _as always_.

Loki spewing charisma, _as always_.

They(read: Denmark) would talk, compliment Tino on his cooking(How could Berwald not _love_ Finland's cooking?), and somehow get the polite and bashful Finn to laugh. Then Denmark would bring up something from the past, for nostalgia purposes, and it would lead to Berwald thinking of the **bad times**. This would send the stoic blonde even farther into displeasure about being in the company of Loki for this long. Eventually a brawl would start, and no-one would know who won, just that someone in particular lost. Someone lost every time Denmark riled up Berwald. Every single time.

It wasn't Denmark.

It wasn't Sweden.

It wasn't even Peter or Hanatamago.

Denmark didn't know it was Finland that lost.

---

Finland hated it when Denmark visited sometimes. Not that he didn't enjoy Loki's company, he really did!, it's just that whenever he visited, Sweden would get.. _angry_. The Swede would stay angry for the next few days afterwards.

Finland _hated_ those days.

He didn't blame Denmark, not at all, the Dane didn't know what his antics started. Tino knew he wouldn't get Sweden in that mood on purpose. It was just the way Loki worked.

The main reason Finland hated those days was because he blamed himself. The idea that what Sweden did to him was his fault, that he had done something wrong, and that he had set him off. Berwald didn't do it on purpose, he just couldn't control his anger.. right?

Tino could tolerate the hits much easier when it was only Denmark's visits that set them off. That could simply be resolved by inviting the Dane over less, and cooking all of the foods Sweden loved when he did. But when they started happening more frequently, that's when it got tough.

Sometimes when Tino was cleaning, he would accidentally knock off something onto the floor, and one time it happened to be a very treasured piece of ancient pottery that belonged to the Swede. The Finn had been frantic to pick of the pieces and try to re-glue them back together later, but Berwald had heard the crash from the other room and wandered in to investigate it. When the blonde had seen the mess, Finland realized the damage had been done to Sweden's mood by the look in his eye. Wild and on fire, like their Viking days. It terrified the Finn more than Berwald's frown ever had.

He had then braced himself for impact.

---

Loki had no clue why, but he was driving towards Finland's old house at a very fast speed. The wheels on his motorcycle squealed from the friction as he tore off to the small cottage in the quaint little field that the Finn seemed to love so much. He didn't know if it was because he wanted to see if it was still there-Finland hadn't used it in years since he'd started living with Sweden-or if there was something there. It was just a gut feeling, and the Dane never, _ever_, ignored a gut feeling.

It took almost half a day to get there, Copenhagen to a rural town like Alavus by bike can take awhile, and he swore he saw that speedometer go over 250 km a couple times.. Why the Hell was he avoiding driving through Sweden, anyways? It's not like he was banned.. _yet_. Denmark suddenly felt very worried as to why his gut told him to visit Finland's house, and avoid running into Sweden. What could this mean?

He didn't expect the answer he got.

---

He didn't mean to upset Sweden. He didn't mean it. _He didn't mean it._

Tino didn't know what he did this time. Maybe he looked at Berwald wrong? He didn't know. All Finland knew was what he did was enough to set off the Swede.

And it had _hurt_.

The other times seemed like **nothing** compared to this. Sweden had never used anything but his fists before.

But not this time.

This time he had grabbed one of the bottles of beer(_Wait, when had he gotten that?_), and smashed it against a wall. The bottle became a weapon, with sharp edges and stinging alcohol, like salt, no no _poison_, to rub in the wound. Sharper than a blade, the shattered glass cut at his hands that he held up to protect his face. They always tell you to protect your face first, right? _Or was that your spine.._

When Berwald realized that the bottle wasn't doing much, he threw it at Finland's head, then resorted to the classic. _Fists_. Sweden's right hook was amazingly well trained-from fights with Denmark, he guessed. As strong as it was, Tino wished it wasn't. Then maybe those bruises would have been easier to cover up, instead of taking hours on the bathroom each morning. _Waking up hours earlier to cover them before Sweden saw and wanted to make more when they reminded him of why he was angry_.

After awhile, the Swede decided that he'd throw Finland around a bit. Tino could take just hitting the wall, but Berwald wouldn't have that. Legs, arms, sides, mostly his side, made painful contact with pointed corners and sharp trinkets. He swore he heard something crack, but his brain was too numb from the thought process of trying to figure out what set Sweden off.

Finland soon gave up, and just focused on the doorway, hoping that Peter didn't come in and _see this oh god, oh god, oh god_. Tino wouldn't be able to live with himself if **Sealand** became afraid of Sweden, it would be _all his fault_. Even worse, if little Latvia happened to be with him. Lithuania and Estonia and _Russia oh god _would be angry at him, Latvia shook enough as it was.

Spots dancing across his vision brought him back from his thoughts, distracting his as his eyes shot around, trying the focus on the little white nuisances. Something wet and warm was trickling down his face in numerous spots, and he was sure that it was in other places and was _that blood?_ The Finn became slightly queasy, holding back the nauseous feeling that overcame him. Vision blurring, he slowly closed his eyes, resting them _for only a moment.._

When he returned to conscious Sweden was gone and his arm was definitely broken.

---

Loki was surprised the little shack was still there, to say the least. He was even more surprised by the trail of blood in the fresh layer of snow leading up to the door, which was slightly ajar. Cautiously, he opened the door, his fingers itching, wishing he had brought his axe with him now, but knew that he'd never be able to drive it 9 hours on a motorbike.

Denmark followed the blood, looking around Finland's places. _It hadn't changed.._ Not at all, besides the bloodstains. He'd have to clean them up sometime.. Loki looked up. Had he heard a whimper?

The blood lead to the whimper, so whatever made the noise was hurt, not the predator. Sounds.. harmless.

``'lo? Anyone there?`` he called out, craning his neck to look farther. The response he received was a gasp, and a movement. Following the movement was a swear, something being with a 'P'. Wha..? ``Who's in there? This is my friend's place, what're you doin' here?``

He advanced on the door, beginning to push it open. The body on the other side of the door scrambled around, trying to hide? Loki barreled in the room, eyes scanning the area critically. The Dane spotted a lump of blanket and blood quivering halfway under the bed. What lame hiding..

``Hey! Who're you!?`` he barked, only slightly worried about all the _blood_. Could a human even produce that much blood and _live_? Denmark stepped over to the hiding body, give a sharp tug to the blanket.

``A-ah! Tanska, please don't!`` a voice from the mass cried, sounding so very _familiar_. Wait, Tanska? Only one person called him that..

``Finn?`` Loki shook, his voice cracking with a rush of emotion and worry. Finland, his cute little Finland, was _hurt_!? He'd annihilate whoever wold do such a thing. ``Finny, are you alright!?`` He held back from rushing the wounded boy, worried he'd pain him again like he had moments before. Tino slowly rose up, turning to look up at the Dane meekly.

As Denmark looked over Finland's abused face, bile rose in the back of his throat. Anger. **Anger**. Anger also flared in his eyes, his face, his heart, his _soul_. Who could beat someone like _Finland_ this close to death? _God_, he just wanted to **kill** something, or _someone_.

``What happened? Who did this to you, kærlighed!?`` he demanded an explanation, and story, _a name_. Whoever did this would have an angry Dane on his hands. ``So??``

Finland flinched, thrown off by Loki's abrasiveness in his time of displacement. He shouldn't tell Denmark, should he..? Knowing Denmark, he'd run off to go fight the Swede and get himself hurt.. But.. He may just go to the first person he thinks would do it and attack someone innocent. It's not like anyone could guess that Sweden would..

``R-ruotsi..`` he murmured, looking away from Loki in shame. The Dane would probably hate him for being so horrible as the turn _Berwald_ into someone abusive. He didn't expect the reaction he received.

``Sverige.. S-sverige did.. t-this?`` he whispered, his loud voice shocked out of him. Loki was completely stunned, Berwald could do something like _this_.. to _Finland_? But.. that stupid Swede always held like Tino was so precious to him! So it was... all an act!? Denmark felt enraged. Sweden was lying to them, that was bad enough, but abusing Finland?

The look in Finland's face told him so much. Years of abuse, many fears, the fact that he _blames himself_. ``Tino, dukke, it's not your fault. Don't ever think that!`` Loki cooed, wrapping his arms around, anger boiling in him when he saw Tino flinch harshly. Denmark brushed a few bloody, dirty strands of hair out of the Finn's face, gently dragging his fingers across the soft, abused skin. Finland was so beautiful, Sweden was a fucking moron for what he was giving up to abuse the Finnish boy.. ``It's not your fault, lille en..`` he breathed, pressing his lips against Finland's tear stained cheeks, feeling that it would be black and blue tomorrow. A smile tugged at his lips as a brilliant pink blush crossed the Finn's cheeks, _so cute.._

``T-tanska.. I-i didn't mean to make h-him angry..`` he whimpered, burying his face into the crook of Denmark's neck weakly. He was like a fragile child, shivering and crying, reminiscent of Latvia. But Loki personally thought he was cuter than the little Baltic, but that was his opinion. The Dane felt a tad scared, that if he tried to hold and comfort the little Finland, he would break him even further than he already was. What would he do if the Finn broke completely?

``Shh, shh.. I know you didn't. It wasn't you, it was Sverige. Don't blame y-yourself..`` he felt like he could punch himself in the face for stuttering, it would do nothing to comfort Tino. Loki pressed his nose into Finland's blonde hair warily, breathing in the smell, lilac and blood. He hoped he'd never have to smell that combination again, that it would only smell of lilac, _forever and ever _and never be burdened by that metallic substance again.

Tino looked up at Denmark, a slightly bothered blush on his face, brows furrowed. Had he noticed that he was, **ahem**, _smelling_ him? The look said yes. ``Heheh..``

``Tanska, were you s-smelling me?`` he questioned, crossing his arms out of habit, wincing in pain and biting his lower lip to not voice the pain caused by hitting his broken arm. The Finn felt like an idiot.

``N-nej..?`` he asked more than stated, which didn't exactly answer Tino's question, but he pushed it away and pouted.

The sight made Denmark want to laugh, which he did. A hearty laughter erupted from Loki's chest, the velvety sound making Finland intake a sharp breath.

The Dane leaned forward, smirking, a twinkle in his eye as he proceeded forward. Loki tilted Tino's head to the side lightly, ghosting his lips over the other's, teasing the Finn mildly, with good intentions. He always had good intentions, he was Denmark, man!

``Jeg elsker dig, smukke.``

``Rakastan sinua myös, Tanska.``

---

Translations:

Copenhagen; dan-Capital of Denmark.

Alavus; fin-a rural town in Finland.

Tanska; fin-Denmark.

Kærlighed; dan-love

Ruotsi; fin-Sweden

Sverige; dan-Sweden

Dukke; dan-doll

lille en; dan-little one

Nej; dan-no

Jeg elsker dig, smukke; dan-I love you, beautiful

Rakastan sinua myös, Tanska; fin-I love you too, Denmark


End file.
